Do you really Like me
by jayne'z star
Summary: I took a parachute off the pile, No one would know I was missing no one cared I was just the mean bitch every one hated. Chris Mclean wanted us to die on this show and I would be the first. I went to jump... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" A voice rang out through the Cargo Hold. Part of my Total Drama ONLINE story
1. Chapter 1

Do you really like me

Authors note: Hey guys I wrote in a chapter of my Total Drama ONLINE fic that Heather was alone crying in the cargo hold about Courtney and Gwen's teasing, I also wrote that Alejandro came down but Duncan saw the whole thing so this is what happend.

Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING GOD DAMNIT

Heather's POV

It was the night after we had visited London and I was in Frst class sitting opposite Gwen and Courtney who were still 'Buddy-Buddy' even if Duncan was back.

It was only us in the first class department because Cody was hiding from Sierra and she was trying to find him, Sheesh you would think she'd take a hint already!

I was writing statigies in an old notebook I had found in the cargo hold and Courtney and Gwen were sitting there giggling.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked glaring at them

"Oh nothing, we were just thinking" Courtney said in beween giggles

"You couldn't of' because that would take a brain" I said rolling my eyes

''At least I have a boyfriend who cares about me unlike you who just dreams of it!" Courtney spat at me.

''I Uh uh" Crap I didn't have a comeback! instead I just moved to an isolated section of first class.

''Awww did we make little Heather sad, haha well suck it up Bitch'' Gwen said

"oh put a sock in it weird goth girl'' I spat back at her

fourtuatly Sierra came in at that moment stopping them.

She looked at me then at Courtney and Gwen

"Heather come sit with us!" The fan girl exclaimed Sitting where I did before.

"She can't becaue she is having a cry in her corner'' Courtney said before I could say anything myself.

"poor innocent bitchy bitchy Heather oh wait your just the bitch part not sweet and innocent at all'' Gwen added

"Don't call me a bitch'' I said curling my fists int a ball.

''Ohhh Heather does't like being called a bitch okay then how about bitchy bitchy bitch bitchy bitch" Courtney taunted

"I said don't call me that!" I yelled. They looked taken aback and so they should.

Courtney Huffed

"Why the hell did anyone put you on this show, wait why did YOU sign up for it Like why would you need money what would you spend it on. WAIT I KNOW Bitch training on how to be a bigger bitch! wait that's not possible she's already the biggest bitch in the world!" She exclaimed.

Sierra gasped and even Gwen looked a little concerned.

I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out of first class trying to hide the tears that were streaming down my face.

as I ran through loser class I saw Duncan,Owen and Tyler exchange Weird looks of wonder and confusion and Alejandro just looked shocked. I knew he saw my pain and the tears I had shed but No matter how ch of a good actor he was, he never gave a damn about anybody, I had to continue reminding myself that.

I ran into the Cargo hold I hid at the back where all the bags of luggage and peoples crap were.

None of what Courtney and Gwen said was true. I wasn't a bitch or anything they said.

But no one would belive me.

Alejandro's POV (Before Heather ran out)

Urg I HATE economey. All the rats, leaks and holes were driving me loco.

Duncan was backn in the game now and Tyler and Owen were telling him what he had missed. I sat by myself opposite them trying to sleep but it was impossible with the girls screaming at each other. How do they win all the challenges when they can't even get along. well at least it proves that everything my P.E teachers said about teamwork meant notthing.

I'm guessing it's a fight between Courtney and Gwen about Duncan, That also reminds me, Tyler's been getting all weird around Duncan scince after Duncan came out of the confessionals, I wonder what's happing there

The yelling starts again, But it isn't Gwen's voice shouting with Courtney's it's Heather's

Suddenly the first class door flies open and HEATHER runs out, there are tears flying down her face. Scince when does Heather cry? Her eyes meet mine for a split seccond and then she runs away, Looks like she's heading for the cargo hold.

Once she's gone Duncan breaks the scilence.

"Ummm scince when does the great bitch cry''He asks

"Yeah she's to mean to cry, I remember when she faked it when she was trying to manipulate Trent though" Tyler added

"Did you see TDI Al" Owen asks. I cringe at the horrid nickname. My name isn't THAT hard to prononce!

"yes Owen, I have seen both the total drama seasons" I simply say, trying to not yell at him.

"I'm gonna go to the confessional" I add, and stand up. I walk over to the confessional but I hear quiet sobbing, then I see the door to the cargo hold is open, I enter the Cargo Hold and the sobbing grows louder as near the back. I walk over luggage and crouch behind a crate and carefully look behind it.

Leaning on the other side of the crate was Heather Crying her eyes out. It honestley hurts me to see her like this.

"Stupid Courtney, stupid Gwen, stupid show!" She yells in between sobs

Then her eyes lock on to something,I see what it is, Heather please don't do what I think your about to do...

Heather's POV

Then I see it, the perfect way to esccape the game, My eyes lock on to a hole in the plane, Big enough for me to slip through I spot a bunch of parachutes and I go over and get one.

I slip it on and go over to the hole.

The perfect way to escape the game.

Chris Put us through death defying challenges and expected no one to die.

Now I will fall out of the plane and die to be with my mother, and Chris gets sued. It's a win win situation. I remeber when mum died right before TDA. She died of a heart attack. that's why I was so put off last season.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes quickly thank all the people I loved... and Go to jump.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice rings out through the cargo hold, I'm halfway through the hole and a hand grabs my arm pulling me back up.

My eyes are still closed, I want to slap who ever stoped me from jumping right accross the face.

I open my eyes.

Oh my god, It's the person I would have least expeted. As it always is in books movies and that website called fanfiction Sierra constantly goes on.

It was Alejandro.

He grabs my shoulders once he has got me back into the nightmare we call the Total Drama Jumbo Jet and starts shaking me.

''What were you thinking Heather are you TRYING to kill yourself!" He yells. I'm stunned, Alejandro never yells. And he is actually CONCERNED about MY well being, Maybe he does care about me...

"Why the fuck would you care!" I yell back

"Because I don't want you to get hurt!" He yells back at me

"Killing yourself is never the answer I've already tried" He says quietly

"Wait you what?" I ask quietly. I am astoundedAlejanndro is like powerful and charmng why would he through the perfect life away?

"My brother Jose always torchers me and everyone expects me to looks up to him, After he beat me up at school everyday and Took all my girlfriends and just made my life a misery I wanted to throw my life away but it didn't end to well..." Alejandro explains

"wow, I'm sorry but why, don't you want me out of the way so you can win the mill?" I ask

"No" He simply says and walks away. I grab his arm.

"Don't go please, Please don't go'' I plead.

Alejandro's POV

Wow what's going on, HEATHER of all people is begginng me NOT to leave her!

I sit down next to her.

"Why?" I ask. Big mistake. The girl who never broke down finally snapped. Heather bursts out crying.

"What's going on Heather"I ask tilting her chin up and looking into her charcoal colored eyes.

"Gwen and Courtney were calling me a bitch and then asked why I was on the show and said all I would spend the money onwas getting in to bitch school'' She cries

I opend up my Arms and pulled her into my embrace.

"I thought you didn't care" I said

"I don't usually it's just...

I came onto this show hoping to win the mill so I could use it to get my mom treatment for this rare heart diesiese she had but before TDA she died and thats why I was distracted last season and this season I...I...I just want to win it and get away from here..." Heather Cried.

I hugged her. It's True I really did love her and couldn't stand to see her like this.

"We can get back at Gwen and Courtney..." I said

"Something happend between Her,Duncan and Tyler I know" She said quietly

"We could go for the mill together." I suggested

"You would be willing to give up a definate chance of getting the mill just to keep my secret" she asked I nodded my head Then she does the unexpected. She KISSES me. Heather just kissed me. I kiss back and it turns into a make-out session, So this is how Bridgette feels when she makes out with Geoff.

Duncan's POV

"Man why is Alejandro taaking so long" I say to Owen and Tyler.

"Maybe he went to get food for all of us'' Owen said

"Nah dude's probably making out with some girl from team amazon" Tyler says

"Dude your probably right he already got Bridgette and Leshawna" Owen said

'Bridgette AND Leshawna?" I ask

"Yeah and he tried to get my Lindsay" Tyler added

"who do you think he's going for now?" Owen asks

"Heather" I say

"Well Noah said Al always had the hots for her" Owen added

"Yeah and there are no girls he'd really go for except her..." Tyler put in

"Whats wrong with the other chicks" Owen asks

"Courtney's with me

Gwen wouldn't go for the guy and

Sierra loves Cody." I say

"Heather went to The cargo hold so Al's probably there to" Owen worked out

I rolled my eyes and went into the cargo hold. I couldn't hear anything so I went thurther in and sure enough there in front of me Alejandro and Heather were making out

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" I Yell at them. They instantly turn around.

"Ohhh...SHIT" Heather yells

"Tell anyone what you know and I will tell Courtney about your little happy-fun-time with Gwen" Alejandro smirks

"Dude I hate you but fine I won't tell..." I groan. Alejandro and Heather exchange smirks.

I hate them...

Heather's POV

I made my way back to first class smiling all the way, with my hair messed up.

I open the door to first class and Sierra tackles me to the ground

"CODY! YOU'VE COME BACK" she yells.

"I AM NOT CODY!" I yell

"Oh sorry Heather heh heh heh" Sierra Laughs and goes back to her seat

"Where were you" Courtney asks

"Cargo Hold" I reply still smiling

"Ummm okay.." Gwen replies

''Well Goodnight" I say and flop down on one of the empty chairs and go to sleep. I dream of Alejandro...

Alejandro's POV

Me and Duncan walk back into economy class

"Ohh Al how'd you score" Owen asks, and I once again I cringe and right before I yell at the big Tub of lard Duncan speaks

"What are you talking about dude He was in the confessional writing stuff in some dumb old Journal"

"Oh okay" Owen says and he goes into the kichen

"well I'm going to his the hay see ya in the moring guys." I say and go to sleep. I dream of Mi angel Heather...

A.N DONE! so basically what happens next is Alejandro tells Tyler to tell Courtney abouut Duncan and Gwen and as revenge when Blainley comes into the game he tells her and that is why blainley says whatshe did when her and Courtney got eliminated

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. NOTE

**PLEASE REVIEW TO THIS STORY!**

**please I live off reviews and I would like to thank Torie Rilistkrytcat for being my ONLY REVIEWER!**

**And I know it was kind of weird to have a seperate chapter for this but HEY would you see my story otherwise?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Hugz,**

**jayne'z star**


End file.
